The Adventures of Woods Langehans
by Master-Grimace
Summary: Harem story, will go into books, games, anime, maybe celebs, idk. Will take constructive criticism, and anyone character you want in if I approve. Need Beta reader, Long story, and will grow over the year, I hope to make updates daily if not weekly. Don't regard the first chapter, it's just to help get started go to chap 2, if you don't like then get out. Everbody take their seats.
1. Chapter 1

Hello


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeeeeeellllllllllllloooooooooo FanFiction. Well let's get started. My OC Woods Langehans, is 6ft., and 5in. tall, Redhead with basically, an 8 pack, very strong and developed body, has green eyes, loves sports, football is a favorite, video games, and is part time lord with a T.A.R.D.I.S, has powers over water, fire, and lightning, is very smart, and god-like, in strength and will kick your ass if you mess with his girls. His outfit is black ANBU shirt and pants, with an orange assassins jacket, black combat boots. Weapons, sonic screwdriver, a balanced sword that is basically "Riptide" from The Percy Jackson series, a circular shield from a watch, two gloc pistols, 10 kunai, and throwing knives, bow and arrow, 2 hidden blades from the "Assassin's Creed" franchise.**

**Chapter 1. Samus**

Woods woke up groggily in a dark room, "Where am I ?".

"You are on my ship and are being questioned."

"For what?"

"For being so handsome."

"What did I d-, what wait ?"

"You heard me."

"Okay, now what ?" "Wait, who are you ?"

Lights turn on, to reveal a woman with, blonde hair, toned thighs, DD breasts, and a very fine booty, in Woods' opinion.

"My name is Samus Aran, and I'm a bounty hunter, saw you had a pretty hefty price, and thought what the heck."

"Samus Aran ?" "The Samus Aran ?!"

Samus smirked, "I take it you heard of me."

Woods replied also smirking, "No shit I've heard of you."

Samus said, "And I've heard of you, it's an honor."

"Please the honor is mine, you've done more."

"Bullshit, I know what you have done, and I find it pretty damn awesome."

Woods smiled sadly, "I don't suppose you can let me go ?"

Samus smiled evilly, "No, but I'll give you a chance."

"How so ?"

"I don't think you'll like it."

"After what I've seen and done ?"

"Very much So."

"What is it ?" Woods asked sighing.

"You and I fight-"

"That's easy."

"_And, _if I win, you stop doing what you do, and become my companion in bed, if you win, I will stop what I do, and be your companion in bed."

Woods sighs, "There is really no way out of this ?"

"Nope."

Sigh, "Give me my weapons please."

Samus hands Woods his weapons.

"Where do we fight ?"

Samus just smirks and pushes a button, they appear on an uninhabited plain.

"Aren't you going to put on the suit ?" Woods asked.

"No, I think I'm going to fight without it on." Samus replied.

"Okay, you ready?" Samus asked.

"I think the better question is are you ready." Woods replied.

They both started to walk around in a circle, inching closer, and closer, suddenly Samus strikes first with her pistol in whip mode followed by a roundhouse kick. Woods just smirked and dodges both with surprising ease, Samus taunts Woods saying, "Are you going to fight me or what?" "Are you a chicken?!" Woods replied smirking, "I can end this right now" he said, suddenly whips out his screwdriver and uses it on Samus' "Zero Suit".

"Ha" Samus said smirking, "You think that i-" Samus stopped suddenly. Woods just smirked. "What did you do?" Samus asked weakly, feeling pleasure, indescribable pleasure, all over her body from her neck to her toes. "Simple, I just used my screwdriver to make your suit praticlly a giant vibrator all over your body." Tentacles start to form and screw Samus' ass and pussy. "Also it can use tentacles on you." "Aaaahhhhhh" Samus moaned. "I'll let you out, if you wan-" "I concede, I will go with you, just let me out but let me keep the suit." "Um, that was rather easy, I suspected you'd put up more of a fight, but okay." "You ready to go?" "Yes, take me with you anywhere." Samus said still moaning. Woods materializes the T.A.R.D.I.S around them. "Welcome aboard the T.A.R.D.I.S, Samus, it can travel anywhere in time and space, and it's mine." Woods said while smirking. Samus looked Woods straight in the eye. "You, me, bedroom, now." "Pardon?" Samus didn't reply, she just walked up plants here lips on Woods', and jumped up wrapped her legs around Woods, he responded by grabbing her ass. Samus smirked under her lips, Woods felt that smirk and responded with intensifies the kiss by adding some tongue, Samus response as well, and the two are fighting for dominance. They broke for air but kept their mouths close enough to where their tongues were doing the tango of the tongues,**(don't ask idk where that came from.) **Samus looks into Woods' eyes and sees them filled with lust and the wanting of her beyond belief. Woods then says, "I think we are going to have fun tonight." Samus just blushes slightly then smiles, as Woods still holding Samus massaging her bum, takes her to his bedroom. "California king size, impressive." Woods replied, "Well go big or go home." Woods then plops Samus on the bed, and starts taking off her "Zero Suit', while Samus responds in taking off his jacket, shirt, and pants. Woods has Samus down to her matching red bra and thong. Samus starts to drool at Woods' impressive body, while Woods is returning the favor. Samus and Woods look at each other eyes, and kissed the living daylights out tongues battling for dominance, Samus then pulled away, looked at Woods' underwear, and saw a massive tent in them. Samus smirked, then asked, "Did I do that ?" Woods replied in a growl, "You have no idea." Samus smirked and pulled down his underwear, while Woods unclasped her bra, Samus looked at him impressed, Woods shrugged, and said 3 sisters, manican, let me practiced on it. Samus pulled down the underwear all the way revealing a 13in. long, 1in. thick cock, Samus looked at Woods and said, "We are going to have a lot of fun. She then started to lick it, Woods started to groan, Samus then went down to the base and gave it a long lick to the top, and put it in her mouth deep throating immediately, Woods putting his fingers through Samus' beautiful hair, let out a long moan. Samus did this for five minutes then started to moan increasing the already wondrous pleasure he was receiving, Woods then said, "Samus I'm going to cum." This only made Samus increase her speed while also massaging his balls, Woods let out a feral moan/yell, "Hear it comes!" Samus eyes widened in shock of how much cum he was putting out, she managed to get most of it, but a little came out and trailed down her chin, she picked it up by her fingers, and licked sensually, moaning at how good it tasted. Woods then smirked saying, "Time to return the favor." And pulled, more like ripped Samus' thong off, and licked her pussy, Samus moaned at this, Woods smirked and started to eat out her pussy, while also massaging her breast roughly and tweaking her nipples, and giving her clit the occasional lick, Samus started to moan in full force, and pretty soon she came, and Woods stayed there drinking it all up. Woods then looked at Samus, and Samus simply just flipped over got on her hands and knees shaking her ass enticingly, and said, "Come here and claim your prize." Woods at the time was desperately trying to hold on to what sanity he had left, and Samus, just broke that sanity and he lined up and shoved his cock in deep hitting the entrance of her womb, and didn't give her anytime to adjust started to pound her pussy fast and hard, this left Samus, with her eyes rolled up the the back of her head, tongue hanging out shamelessly, and a fuck me smile on her face, Woods then leaned in and whispered in her ear and says, "This is just the beginning." Samus only moaned in response, Woods then thrusting harder started to destroy Samus, He then said, "I'm coming!" Samus replied, "Me to, fill me, fill me to the brim!" And Woods unloaded on her filling her womb up and then some, Samus suddenly flipped them with her on top, Woods on the bottom said, "We aren't finished yet.", and started to ride him cowgirl, Woods simply enjoyed it and to help Samus in achieving her third orgasm of the night by grounding her breasts and tweaked her nipples, Samus moaned at this and said, "I'm cumming!" Woods just replied by starting to thrust his cock into her, meeting her as she came down, Samus the yelled in pleasue, "CUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Woods just responed by letting out an animalistic yell and filled her up again. They both laid there Samus' back into Woods' chest and abbs sighing happily, Woods said, "I'm looking forward to our time as husband and wife." "What?" "I'm going to take you out and you and I will have a good time." Samus replied rolling her eyes saying, "I've loved ever since I first say you." Woods smiling replied, "And I you." And they both kissed again, and still kissing, Woods pulled the covers over them, and they both fell asleep in each others arms happy.

**Weeeelllll, chapter 1 is finished, this was fun, and if y'all are thinking that this is nothing but a sex story, it's not there will be action. Now like I said before request a girl in some anime book or game, and I will look into them and decide what to do with them. Right I should be updating tomorrow, next target, Naruto franchise, Ino Yamanaka. LEGGO! P.S, Naruto is in this and he has a wife. if someone can guess who it is, you get a chcolate chip oatmeal cookie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello** I'm back, sorry for the wait, school can be a pain in the butt. I should be updating a lot more during Christmas break, now then this is a fic where it will take us into many different worlds because of Woods' travels and such, now then for those who commented on for me to stop, I said it in the description if you don't like then get the fuck out. Now then on with the story, Woods, will you please to the disclaimer? Master-Grimace does not own any of the following worlds ideas for weapons or outfits in this story. Was that good? It was ok, we need to work on it.**

**Ino Yamanaka**

* * *

><p>Woods awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. He woke up groggily, and made his way towards the kitchen, what he saw made his jaw drop.<p>

There stood Samus cooking pancakes and bacon, in nothing but an apron, it showed off her booty very nicely. Woods then walked up to her, circled his arms around her kissing her neck said, "Good morning." Samus turned around kissed him on the mouth, and replied, "Good morning." Woods then picked Samus up, Samus laughing wrapped her legs around his waist, and presses her up against the wall kissing her while one hand is massaging her breast, Samus moaned at this. Woods smirked then said,

"Do you really think, you could put that on, and not expect me to get excited?"

Samus replied, "That was my plan all along." Woods then growled in response, sending shivers down Samus' spine and making her pussy very wet. Woods then said, "What a bad girl, trying to see if I could be aroused so easily." Woods slapped her ass leaving a hand print, Samus moaned at this. Woods then puts Samus down gives her ass another smack and said, "Your pancakes and bacon are burning." Samus' eyes widened, "SHIT!" Samus rushed off to save the breakfast.

Woods only laughed, then stops looking up towards the control room for the Tardis, and sighed. This does not go unnoticed by Samus walking towards Woods, she wraps her arms around him props her chin on his shoulder and asks, "Whats wrong Woods?"

Woods turns around, "I think its time for me to explain something to you." Samus looking confused asks, "What?"

"There is a prophecy concerning me and the universe." "What prophecy?" Samus askes.

Woods sighs, "Here it is." (this will not rhyme I just needed something) "_**When the ginger who has lost so much finds love with his wives, **_**_3 of them blondes he knows from the past, he will have to face a danger that will threaten to destroy the universes, and in his darkest hour one thing can help _**_**him**_." Woods finishes with a sad look in his face. Samus looks at him, then walks to him and gives him a long kiss of reassurance. Woods at her confused, "Why?"

Samus simply smiles and says, "Because you can pull it off and I know it." Woods looks thankful and confused. Samus sighs, "What?" "You do know how many wives I'm probably going to have?" Samus confused, "How many?" Woods smirks, "About 15-20." Samus looks like she is about to faint. "Why?" Woods sighs, "The person that told me this prophecy said that I was going to need more than 15." Samus sighs, "Well if this is the way it needs to go then alright." Woods looks at Samus surprised, "Well, you took that better than I thought." Samus smiled, "I like doing things you didn't think I would do." Samus then asks, "Who's next?" Woods just smiles remembering an old friend who he hadn't seen in a while, "Oh just Ino Yamanaka." Samus looks at him and says, "Well?" Woods confused asked, "Well what?" "You gonna get her?" "Oh yeah."

Woods runs of into the control room pulls some levers punches in the place were he wants to go and yells, "ALLONSY!"

**Ino's Home  
><strong>

Ino sighed as she got up in the morning, she had trouble sleeping again because, she couldn't get a certain man out of her head, that man had been chased away from Konoha, when he was fifteen, and when the two had started to act upon the feelings they both had felt for a long time.

The man's name was Woods, he was his own clan the Langehans, he often dreamed about how he would one day leave Konoha, and start his own village. Ino thought he was crazy, but she loved him for it, and the fact that he was kind, caring, and a well mannered man, who was loyal to a fault. She sometimes would wish that he was back, especially now, seeing how the ten-tails is formed and that he could probably defeat it easily. When she started to here this noise, like an engine trying to work while the brakes are on, a blue box materialized in the middle of the camp(where her tent was pitched) and a _VERY_ familiar man dressed in a suit and tie(**AN:anyone who gets my reference your fucking amazing)** steps out, and then starts yelling.

"OI!" "Tardis old girl, why am I in the middle of a fucking battle field?!" "I wanted to go to Ino so I could surprise her, by taking her out to eat at a really nice place!" "I had a dress picked out and everything!" "I mean come on!" "Wait, if I basically told you to take me to wherever Ino is then, she is somewhere around, and has probably heard my rant and this is therefore no longer a surprise." Woods then turns around to see a blushing and happy Ino behind him, Woods then yelled, "DAMN IT!" Ino then ran up to him, and snogged him senseless.(yes we are going with that) Woods looked surprised, "Well, I uh, guess you still want to go on that date?" Ino smiled and kissed him again, Woods smirked and said,"I'll take that as a yes."

"Now then, why are we on a battlefield?" "Because of me!" Woods turned around and say the guy who said that on the ten tails. Woods then asks, "Is there only one of you?" "Why ye-" He didn't finish the sentence seeing as how Woods materialized behind him and stabbed him. Then dispersed the ten tails, and then said,"Your welcome." He then jumped down next to Ino. "WOODS!" Woods turns around to see Naruto walking towards him. "NARUTO!" "What's up?" While doing this they both clapped their hands and bro hugged each other. They started talking about old times, while Ino and Hinata stand awkwardly to the side. Hinata asked, "Wasn't he suppose to show up around this time, on his promise?" Ino replied softly, "Yes." "And you believed he wouldn't show?" Ino with tears in her eyes, "Yes." "Why?"

Ino starting to cry, "Because I didn't think he loved me as much as I see now!" Woods and Naruto stopped talking. Woods then walks in front of her, wraps his arms around her, a feeling she had missed very much, and kissed her, not one of those quick ones or french no, this one was that in which it told everything Ino needed to know, how he was going to stay by her side and never leave her, Woods pulled away with Ino crying(and blushing) even more. Woods confused asks, "Why are you crying?" Ino replied, "Because I'm stupid and I don't see why you stay with me." Woods smiled and then started to sing "Hard To Love" by Lee Brice.

_" I am insensitive, I have a tendency  
>To pay more attention to that I need."<em>  
><em>"Sometimes I drink to much, sometimes I test your trust,<em>  
><em>Sometimes I don't know why you stay with me."<em>

_"I'm hard to love, hard to love,_  
><em>No, I don't make it easy,<em>  
><em>I couldn't do it if I stood where stood,<em>  
><em>I'm hard to love, hard to love,<em>  
><em>You say that you need me,<em>  
><em>I don't deserve it but I love that you love me."<em>  
>Ino is now crying happy tears and blushing even more.<p>

_"Ino girl, you've given me a million second chances,  
>And I don't ever wanna take your for granted,<br>I'm just a man, I'm just a man."_

_"Hard to love, hard to love,  
>Oh, I don't make it easy<br>And I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood.  
>I'm hard to love, hard to love<br>And you say that you need me,  
>I don't deserve it but I love that you love me, good<br>You love me good."  
><em>

Woods finishes and says,"And I mean every single last bit of it." Ino kisses him again, Woods returns it, they break. Woods then turns around and says, "Well, don't we need to head on back?" With a smile on his face. Naruto smiles and says, "Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>It pains mean to say this, but I'm putting this story on temporary pause. The reasons 1. I'm not having that writers crave, in which I'm not having a new thing to add to this story, this took 2 months to do, when I had hoped to do it in a a or a week. 2. Back to the writers crave, I'm feeling like doing another story as of late(still a harem one with the same OC, but in minecraft, with the whole mob talk mod in it and others referenced. And that wraps it up, so you guys tonight or tomorrow. Allon-sy!<strong>


End file.
